Mariposa
by Tulpe
Summary: Jojo wakes up all mornings at the sunrise. She looks at the lavender sky, brushing carelessly her golden hair, and, while the sun slowly rises, thinks at him. When Alberto wakes up, the sun has risen from a couple of hours. His ears whistling constantly every morning, since he has known her.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first story in English, I hope you like it!

The facts are totally invented and the story was not written for profit

**Mariposa**

Jojo wakes up all mornings at the sunrise.

She looks at the lavender sky, brushing carelessly her golden hair, and, while the sun slowly rises, thinks at him.

When Alberto wakes up, the sun has risen from a couple of hours.

His ears whistling constantly every morning, since he has known her.

Jojo's fingers run fast on the computer keyboard.

Just a few chapters, the manuscript is almost finished, to the delight of her editor who calls her continually every week.

She lights a cigarette, while drawing the first drag her gaze falls on the cellphone lying on the table.

Jojo wants to take it, then, her long thin fingers retract, timorous.

She nibbles her lips nervously, staring at the phone.

Then, she sighs and goes back to writing.

Alberto leaves the ring for training, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

He takes the phone from the sport bag, and looks at the screen for a moment.

No calls, no messages, no life signs.

Frowning, he looks for her number in the phone directory.

His thumb is already on the green button, when from the other side of the room Jesus called him.

Suddenly he remits the phone into the bag and headed for his friend, wishing him with the thought a rash.

Black eyes like ebony stare the blank.

That damned cellphone doesn't ring.

She still seems to hear that voice, to see that smile so irresistible.

Jojo begins to lose hope, and sanity.

The phone seems to vibrate continuously.

Alberto pulls it out throbbing from his jacket pocket, only to discover that they're not really calling him.

That SHE is NOT calling him really.

His colleagues look him sideways, a little confused.

He seems like a jerk, because of her.

"Damn it" Jojo mumbles, and dials the number.

"Damn it" Alberto grumbles, and presses the green button.

Occupied.

Maybe he's talking with his mother.

Or maybe he's talking with a friend.

Or maybe he's talking with a GIRL.

Jojo takes a cigarette, and as he tries whooping the lighter into the bag she feels a twinge in the stomach.

Occupied.

. .with?

Alberto sighs heavily.

He want to hear her voice again, that sweet chuckle.

He tries to call again, staring annoyed John laughing with AJ.

Jojo looks at the phone ringing.

His name lights up on the display, and it takes her breath away.

"Hello?".

"Hi, Mariposa *".

Jojo smiles, she doesn't know why he gave her that nickname.

Alberto smiles, he knows why he gave her that nickname.

As soon as he saw her, at that friends party, that word was the first word that came him to mind.

He likes that word of his language, beyond meaning, he likes the sound of it, it's a sweet, delicate word.

A word that he hoped to use with someone really special.

And that writer from Valladolid come to America, with blond hair and black eyes, who speaks like a book, and that she touched his cheek with a slight kiss before leaving, Alberto it is more than safe, it is a really special person.

"How are you?".

"I want to see you again".

"Oh, you're going straight to the point".

"I don't like turns of phrase".

"I earn my living with turns of phrase...anyway ... I want to see you again too ... ".

Alberto speaks low, trying to avoid the eyes of his companions.

He already knows that they are gossiping to no end.

Alberto speaks in a low voice, trying to avoid the eyes of his companions.

He already knows that they are gossiping to no end.

They chatter as they want, those long tongues, now the only voice that matters him is Jojo's voice.

*Means "Butterfly" in English.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! This is the last chapter! Thanks to coolcool02 for choosing my story! You rock! *spreads Chihuahua dressed as Rey Mysterio at random*

The facts are totally fictional and the story was not written for profit.

The great white wardrobe is wide open.  
Jojo is one step closer to total panic.  
She's rummaging in the drawers for more than two hours.  
She get dressed, she get undressed, she get dressed, she get undressed...  
In each dress which she test, she finds a defect.  
Skirt too short, shirt too large, neckline too wide.  
She looks the watch for a moment.  
Half an hour.  
In half an hour he will pick up her.  
And she is still in her underwear.  
She runs her fingers through her golden locks, letting out a growl.  
She resumes rummaging in the colorful pile.  
Meanwhile, she thinks about how lucky are men, who needs just a pair of jeans and a shirt. 

An obscenity in Spanish rumbles in the large apartment.  
Alberto is standing in front of his wardrobe.  
For the first time in his life, he doesn't know what to wear.  
He looks the watch for a moment.  
Half an hour.  
In half an hour he will have to be ahead her house.  
And he is still in his underwear.  
The bark of his snappy Chihuahua scared him.  
"Hector, ¡Cállate! *" He shouts one step closer to psychosis.  
He still wonders what came to his mother's mind when she gave him that tiny, hyperactive dog at Christmas.  
Fortunately his neighbor has offered to keep it for tonight, otherwise Alberto would find a little "souvenir" behind the door, at the return.  
Finally he decides, grabs a blue night dress in a hurry, without much thought.  
He looks at himself in the mirror, adjusts a rebel strand of hair and make a wink at his own reflection.  
Who he's kidding, his hands are shaking. 

Jojo looks out the window, nervously smoothing her dress red satin that in the end she chose.  
Her dress uncovers her back, the pegasus with wings spread that is tattooed on her right shoulder can be seen.  
All she does is looking herself in the mirror.  
She smoothes her golden hair, make sure her makeup is perfect.  
Lacking five minutes.  
She does not care about the lip gloss and lights a cigarette.  
A couple of puffs, and the phone rings.  
She responds radiant her voice is slightly more acute when she's nervous.  
She turns off the cigarette in the sink.  
One last look in the mirror next to the door.  
Not bad.  
She takes a deep breath, and she comes out. 

"Ay, mariposa, eres preciosa ... **".  
Incredible, he was able to to say a whole phrase without blocking in front of her.  
She is ... gorgeous.  
She has a sweet smile.  
That dress envelops her body like a second skin.  
She gets in the car, greets him with a kiss on the cheek.  
It takes his breath away, and his heart does a somersault.  
He knows it's bullshit, but he can not help but looking her wide neckline, without getting caught.  
Luckily she did not notice anything.  
The last thing he wants is a slap in the face, and her disdainful look.  
"Took you time to call me."  
He smiles, embarrassed.  
"I have not had a free moment."  
Liar.

He has a disarming smile.  
And he is very tender.  
Alberto starts the engine.

The night has fallen.  
They have talked for hours.  
Alberto is lost in hers complicated words in her dreamy and tender face.  
She is nervous, her gestures, her anxious eyes.  
So many times he tried to take her hand.  
But the fear of running too much stopped him.  
This evening he can not afford to make mistakes.  
He wants that everything would be perfect.

The air of Tampa is strangely cool.  
Jojo feel slightly cold as she walk next to him on the boardwalk.  
She rubbed her bare arms.  
Alberto takes off his jacket to posargliela on her shoulders.  
She feels his warmth, his scent.  
"Thank you."  
He sighs, stretches his arm to surround her shoulders.  
"Did you have fun ... with me?" he says.  
She nods, smiling.  
"Why I should not have fun?".  
"I don't know."  
She takes courage.  
He hugs him tenderly.  
She hears him hold his breath.

She has approached him.  
Alberto feels her face on his chest rumbling by beats of his heart.  
He takes courage.  
"You know that since I've known you all I do is thinking about you?".  
She raises her face.  
She's blushing.  
"Really?".  
He nods.  
Suddenly he stops.  
Laying his hands on her shoulders.  
His fingers shaking.  
There we go.

Jojo feels her cheeks numb.  
She feels his dark eyes staring softly.  
She smiles.  
She closes her eyes.  
There we go.

They approach slowly.  
The inches that separate them seems meters.  
Then, the lips finally meet.  
First sweets, then more and more daring.  
Alberto has his fingers in her golden hair.  
Jojo her arms around his neck.

Alberto can barely breathe.  
Jojo can barely stand up, her legs are shaking so much.

Tienes Frio, Mariposa? ***" He whispers, moving away just enough to still hear her perfume.  
She shakes her head.  
"I'm not shiver for cold weather."  
"I know, in fact now I feel like an idiot."  
Jojo bites her lip, her eyes half-closed.  
"Idiots do not kiss so" she says, before moving closer to him.

*: Shut up!  
**: You're beautiful  
***: Are you cold?


End file.
